


Today's not the day I die.

by HumaNatioN



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian, Drama, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumaNatioN/pseuds/HumaNatioN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он снова проснулся один в постели. Не двигаясь, едва дыша, но этого достаточно для того, чтобы он почувствовал себя живым</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's not the day I die.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Today's not the day I die.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883772) by [mapofeighteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapofeighteen/pseuds/mapofeighteen). 



Он снова проснулся один в постели. Не двигаясь, едва дыша, но этого действительно хватает для того, чтобы он вновь ощутил себя живым. Свернувшись калачиком под тонкой простыней, он чувствовал, что вокруг слишком холодно. Он слышал чей-то приглушенный голос в доме. На кухне. Кто-то тихонько ходил по дому, некоторые доски с еле слышным скрипом прогибались под весом человека. Затем, он услышал как входная дверь, так тихо, как только это возможно, открылась, человек вышел, и дверь с негромким щелчком закрылась.

Он был один в доме. Мысли тут же наполнили его голову, вспоминая людей, которые приезжали, чтобы посмотреть на него. В их взгляде четко читались жалость и отчаяние. Они смотрели на него так, будто он может сломаться в любую секунду, так, будто он самая хрупкая вещь на Земле, за которой им нужно присматривать всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но они не смотрели на него слишком долго. Он должен был лежать голым в постели, в то время как его депрессия все сильнее окутывала его, но, кажется, никого это не волновало.

Способ, которым каждый из его семьи пытался заставить его есть, пить или двигаться, означал, что хоть немного, но все же они заботятся о нем, верно? Это совершенно точно не был своего рода эгоизм с их стороны, пытающийся исправить его, чтобы эта ситуация не отпечаталась в их сознании, чтобы они не чувствовали себя виноватыми если вдруг _что-то случится_. _Если бы что-то и вправду случилось, то они могли бы сказать что они старались изо всех сил._

Обычное перекатывание на его кровати стало тем действием, от которого он уже начинал чувствовать себя слабым. По-хорошему, он нуждался практически в пяти минутах чтобы просто встать с кровати, не упав и не почувствовав, что его ноги разрушатся под его собственным весом. Один шаг. Ощущение деревянного пола под его босыми стопами заставляло почувствовать, что это все реально, слишком реально. _Не сон._ Еще один шаг. Странное ощущение на его бедрах заставило вспомнить, что кто-то одел на него боксеры несколько дней назад.

Он медленно пробирался в ванную. Зеркало все еще было разбито и отражение его уставшего лица, было тем самым отображением его разрушенного состояния. Разбитый на миллионы маленьких острых осколков, не в состоянии собрать их воедино.

Он отрыл шкаф, чтобы найти таблетки, назначенные ему, среди многих других вещей, которые люди обычно хранят в ванной. Ножницы. Он схватил их, рассматривая холодный металл, что так грубо касался его кожи. Обернувшись, он наполнил ванную водой. Он положил ножницы на край ванной, чтобы снять свои боксеры. Ложась в ванную, он почувствовал, что вода была даже не горячей, но его кожа все равно пылала огнем. Он потянулся за ножницами и направил их на свое предплечье, чтобы вскоре почувствовать, как холодный металл пронзает его кожу насквозь. Он думал, что лежит в ванной уже несколько часов, а лезвие все еще лежало в его руке, и он все еще не смог воткнуть эти гребанные ножницы в себя.

Ощущение тепла на его щеках прервало осозание, что это были слезы. Его собственные слезы. Он был так жалок. Он даже не мог покончить с собой. Он даже не мог сделать это для них. Он лежал неподвижно, плакал, не издавая ни звука, а его напряженное запястье все еще в воздухе, готовое в любой момент совершить это.

Он снова чувствовал себя опустошённым. Все слишком пустое: жизнь, слезы, чувства. Он услышал, как кто-то рассерженный ходит по дому. «Сейчас или никогда», думал он, все еще не в состоянии сделать это. Человек открыл дверь рядом с ванной. Наверняка, они уже ищут его.

«Йен?» – голос громко и обеспокоенно позвал его. Человек пытался открыть дверь в ванную, но она была заперта.

**_Сделай это, просто сделай это и все будет кончено._ **

Человек толкнул дверь, пытаясь сломать замок, продолжая выкрикивать его имя. Дверь поддалась быстро и вдруг, кто-то появился в дверном проеме, удивленный тем, как легко ему удалось сделать это.

Он почувствовал, как чей-то взгляд напряженно смотрел на него, но его собственные глаза не покидали связь между лезвием и его кожей.

_**Сделай это!** _

Человек осторожно начал приближаться к нему, стараясь не делать лишних или резкий движений, чтобы не испугать его. Когда чья-то рука прикоснулась к его ладони, медленно забирая у него ножницы, он, наконец, поднял глаза. Тепло чьих-то рук было сильнее холода его кожи. Он не осознавал, что вода стала слишком холодной, так же как и его тело. Тепло плоти человека сидящего напротив него заставила парня дрожать.

Голубые глаза напротив смотрели прямо на него. Они были переполнены страхом. Никакой жалости, никакого гнева. Просто животный страх.

\- Йен, все хорошо, не делай этого, - сказал человек, перекладывая ножницы в другую руку. Большой палец вытер его слезы, которые вновь начали катиться по его впалым скулам. _«Все хорошо, Йен»._

Он не мог сдерживаться больше, его слезы превратились в громкие рыдания, которые были настолько сильными, что парень едва мог нормально дышать.

\- Я жалок... я даже... даже не могу покончить с собой, - он заикался, его горло болело от отсутствия разговоров в последние дни.

\- Не смей никогда больше даже пытаться сделать это, - невесомо прошептал голос возле его уха. Человек прижал его ближе к себе, чувствуя, как рыдания парня становятся меньше, от того, что его рука мягко поглаживает парня по его рыжим непослушным волосам.

– Никогда больше, Йен, прошу. Эти слова ранили его так сильно, что он медленно тонул в них. Он слышал любовь в каждом слове, в каждом звуке. Любовь и заботу, которые он не чувствовал так долго. - Пожалуйста, пообещай мне, что ты не станешь делать это дерьмо снова, - голос умолял его.

Он только кивнул, будучи не в силах сказать и слова. Человек одной рукой снова прижал его ближе к своему теплому телу и гулко бьющемуся сердцу, стараясь согреть его, другой нежно гладил парня по его дрожащей спине.

– Пообещай мне, - потребовал человек.

- _Я обещаю тебе, Мик,_ \- тихо-тихо прошептал Йен, его собственный голос даже перестал дрожать. – **_Я обещаю._**


End file.
